1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled hand cart that is used to carry articles around, and whose wheels and carrier plate can be folded for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand carts are well-known in the art. These hand carts have been used to assist the user in moving heavy objects around.
One example of a conventional hand cart is shown and described in Taiwan Patent No. M318556. Unfortunately, the conventional hand carts, including the hand cart described in this patent, suffer from a number of drawbacks.
First, when the hand cart is not in use, the carrier plate often rests on the ground, taking up valuable space and presenting a hazard. Specifically, if the hand cart falls, it can damage surrounding items or hurt passing individuals.
Second, many of the conventional hand carts cannot be folded or collapsed into a smaller configuration for storage. By collapsing the hand cart, one would save space and the collapsed hand cart would pose less of a hazard. However, the folding and collapsing often requires the hand carts to assume complex mechanical constructions that are either expensive, or are difficult for the user to effectuate the collapsing.
Therefore, there is a need for a foldable hand cart that is simple in construction, and yet easy to operate.